


Nanda Parbat

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Nanda Parbat

**Nanda Parbat**

**Pairing:** Sara Lance/Nyssa Al Ghul

**Fandom:** Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow

**Word Count:** 393

 

Sara walked through the maze of tunnels towards the sleeping chambers. It was just as she remembered it. The smoky torches, the stone walls, the smell of death still lingered in the air. It was Nanda Parbat after all.

She hesitated at a door that she was all too familiar with. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

The door flew open and Nyssa pulled her into her arms. “Beloved! I was told you were coming.”

“Felicity?” Sara asked but she already knew the answer.

“She was worried about you. You don’t seem to be yourself.” Nyssa pulled her into the familiar room lit by candles. “You look tired. Come rest.”

“Nyssa, they told me that you dis-banned the league.” Sara stopped her from taking her over to the bed. “Was that a good idea? There could be people looking for revenge.”

“It was the last of my father’s legacy. Without the league, there will be no reason for any man to try to take control of me.” Nyssa shook her head. “I am sorry. I know this is a difficult time for you after the loss of your sister.”

Sara nodded. “When I was in Star City, I thought I saw her everywhere. The memories are too deep there. I want to mourn her but I can’t do it there. Dad doesn’t understand. I told him I wanted to see you. I think he thought I was just trying to run away from it.”

“You have never run from anything. You are fearless.” Nyssa pushed a stray lock of hair from Sara’s face. “My beloved, I thought I would never see you again.”

“I thought so too for a minute but I made it back.” Sara leaned her forehead against Nyssa’s. “I have missed you.”

“Come. I will open a bottle of wine and you can tell me all about your travels.” Nyssa pulled her by the hand to the bed.

“I have so much to tell you.” Sara stretched out on the bed while Nyssa took a bottle of wine from a cupboard and two glasses.

When Nyssa turned around, Sara was fast asleep. Nyssa put the wine and glassed on the table and stretched out on the bed next to Sara. She was content to watch her sleep for hours as long as Sara was safe beside her.


End file.
